One night stand
by Son Yume
Summary: Krótki one-shot, w którym Rogue i Remy spotykają się na długo przed ich przynależnością do X-Men.


Zaraz na wstępie:

**Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, little sis. Spełnienia marzeń i wielkiego sukcesu odnośnie komiksów.**

Owy one-shot napisałam dla Ciebie bo wiem jaki czujesz zawód związany z tym, że polski fandom X-Men, a zwłaszcza ROMY jest praktycznie martwy. W zasadzie to wiem co czujesz, mam tak samo.

No ale wracając do opowieści... Jest to krótki one-shot "co by było gdyby...": Rogue nie miała jeszcze swoich mocy; ona i Remy spotkali się przez Instytutem. Może kiedyś napiszę kontynuację, ale na chwilę obecną kończę cliffhangerem i zostawiam resztę Waszej wyobraźni. Na koniec słowo wyjaśnienia: Remy nie mówi o sobie w trzeciej osobie bo uważam to za totalną głupotę i ze względu iż tego nie lubię zrezygnowałam z tego w sowim opowiadaniu; nie jestem dobra w opisywaniu scen miłosnych, po prostu jakoś nigdy nie miałam okazji tego robić, a nie chciałam zaczynać teraz żeby nie skiepścić prezentu ;)

**EmXa, jeszcze raz wszystkiego naj!**

* * *

**Nowy Orlean, Luizjana**

**Karnawał Mardi Gras**

_„To miasto to prawdziwa wielka impreza o tej porze roku."_

Szła razem z dwoma przyjaciółkami ulicami miasta. Szła o tyle co się przeciskała przez tłumy imprezowiczów. Znała ideę Mardi Gras „chcesz dostać korale, pokaż cycki", ale pomimo iż ani razu nie pokazała piersi, na jej szyi wisiało kilka kompletów korali. Prawie, że cała tęcza. Zabrała kilka koleżankom, które o mało co się nie uginały pod ciężarem korali, które zgarniały.

- Dalej Anna pokaż na co cię stać- powiedziała jedna z nich. Carol, średniego wzrostu blondynka z rozpuszczonymi włosami, sięgającymi za uszy.

- Nie przyjechałam tu paradować toples, a się bawić- odpowiedziała uśmiechając się ironicznie.

- Mardi Gras polega na paradowaniu toples!- krzyknęła uradowana druga dziewczyna, brunetka z włosami związanymi w dwa kucyki - Laura.

Wszystkie trzy miały po szesnaście lat, ale żadna z nich nie wyglądała na tak młody wiek. A w razie gdyby zostały poproszone o dowód osobisty, wszystkie miały fałszywe ID.

- Dajcie sobie spokój- powiedziała spokojnie Anna- lubię tą imprezę, ale cycków nie pokażę- zaparła się.

Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty pokazywać piersi zupełnie obcym kolesiom tylko po to aby zostać kilka sznurów korali. Nie była cnotką, ale też nie była jakoś specjalnie wyuzdana. Miała swoje zasady.

Jak to się w ogóle stało, że trzy niepełnoletnie trafiły na Mardi Gras zbierając korale?

Matka Carol, Yvonne pochodziła z Nowego Orleanu. Przeprowadziła się do Mississipi, jednak jej matka została w Luizjanie. Kiedy babcia Carol zaniemogła, dziewczyna postanowiła wybrać się do babci i pomóc pracującej u niej dziewczynie. Laury rodzice zgodzili się bez gadania, Anna natomiast po prostu zniknęła z domu. Nigdy nie miała dobrych kontaktów z ojcem, to też nie zorientował się kiedy ta po prostu uciekła.

- Mam ochotę na kolejne piwo- rzuciła łobuzersko Yvonne zatrzymując się pod jednym z barów- a wy?

- Jasne- rzuciła uradowana pomysłem Laura.

- Ja spasuje- Anna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie- zaczekam tu na was.

- Jak sobie chcesz- parsknęła blondynka- sztywniara- szepnęła do przyjaciółki kiedy odchodziły od Anny, mimo to, ona wszystko słyszała.

Coraz bardziej zaczynały jej działać na nerwy. Ona ich nie krytykowała za to, że podczas wypadu nad jezioro one nie chciały skakać z urwiska. Nie krytykowała ich za to, że pomimo iż zdały prawo jazdy żadna z nich tak naprawdę nie wie jak powinno się poprawnie jeździć.

Ona była przyjaciółką, jednak w ich lojalność zaczynała wątpić z każdym wypitym przez nie piwem i koktajlem. Człowiek po pijaku mówi to co naprawdę myśli. No to skoro uważają ją za sztywniarę po jaką cholerę ją ze sobą zabrały?

Dziewczyny akurat wychodziły z baru, przeciskając się przez tłumy imprezowiczów kiedy Anna poczuła jak ktoś na nią wpada i ją przewraca. Otworzyła oczy i pierwsze co się jej rzuciło w oczy to piękne niebieskie oczy. Dopiero później dojrzała iż właścicielem owych błękitnych oczu był dość przystojny blondyn.

Bez słowa zerwał się i pobiegł przed siebie.

Anna szybko zorientowała się, że musiał coś jej ukraść skoro tak szybko się zmył.

Telefon. Zabrał jej telefon komórkowy.

- Ma mój telefon!- krzyknęła do dziewczyn- spotkamy się u twojej babci!- pobiegła za złodziejem.

- Anna!- krzyknęła Laura za odbiegającą przyjaciółką.

Wkrótce już jej nie widziały, znikła w tłumie przechodniów.

Widziała go, wciąż miała go w zasięgu wzroku. Pomimo iż biegł jak opętany nie pozostawała mu dłużna, była wysportowana.

W pewnym momencie chłopak padł na ziemię powalony przez innego mężczyznę - zrobił to celowo. Anna zmuszona do gwałtownego zatrzymania się o mało co na nich nie wpadła.

- Wydaje mi się, że to należy do ciebie- mężczyzna wstał i podał jej telefon. Nawet nie zauważyła jak wyciągnął go z kieszeni chłopaka.

- Dzięki- odpowiedziała lekko zdyszana po czym zwróciła swój wzrok na blondyna.

- Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś przeprosić tą panią- szatyn pomógł mu wstać i warknął do ucha.

Ten jedynie wyrwał się z uścisku i pobiegł przed siebie.

- Dupek- syknęła Anna oglądając się za odbiegającym złodziejaszkiem- dzięki za pomoc- odwróciła się do szatyna.

- Zasługuję na coś więcej niż zwykłe dziękuję- szelmowski uśmiech wkradł się na jego twarz.

- Na coś więcej?- poczuła się zmieszana jego zuchwałością.

- Napiłbym się kawy- wciąż się uśmiechał.

- A gdzieś na tej jednej wielkiej imprezie dostaniemy kawę?- rozejrzała się po tłumach- tu są same bary.

- Tak to miasto to prawdziwa impreza o tej porze roku, ale znam je jak własną kieszeń, wiem gdzie można się napić dobrej kawy.

- Zasadniczo to zwolniło mi się miejsce w terminarzu- udzielił się jej flirciarski styl mężczyzny- i chętnie napiję się kawy. Prowadź…

- Remy. Remy LeBeau.

- Anna Raven- odpowiedziała uśmiechając się szelmowsko.

- Więc mówisz, że twoje przyjaciółki uważają cię za nudziarę pomimo iż przyjechałaś tu z nimi?- siedzieli w cichej kawiarence gdzieś z dala od centrum miasta.

Uliczki w tej dzielnicy były niemalże puste, wszyscy miejscowi i turyści spędzali ten czas na zabawie w sercu Nowego Orleanu.

- Uważają, że jak nie mam ochoty pokazywać cycków za odrobinę plastiku lub szkiełka na sznurku to już jest coś ze mną nie tak. Sądzą, że w życiu sobie faceta nie znajdę jeśli nie będę robić tego co one- chwyciła swój kubek z kawą i wzięła łyk gorącego napoju- miałeś rację, Cajunie, ta kawa jest naprawdę dobra- chciała zmienić temat. Z tak przystojnym facetem jak Remy nie chciała w ogóle rozmawiać o swoich, tak zwanych, przyjaciółkach.

- W tym mieście jest wiele dobrych rzeczy- uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko. Anna stwierdziła, że gdyby tylko stała zapewne kolana by się pod nią ugięły.

Wiedziała, że takim samym uśmiechem obdarzył ją wcześniej na ulicy kiedy oddawał jej telefon, ale przypływ adrenaliny spowodowany możliwością utartą telefonu i pościgiem za złodziejem jednak nie pozwolił jej kolanom zmięknąć.

- Na przykład jakich?- wiedziała, że zmierzają na niebezpieczny grunt, ale w sumie nie specjalnie jej to przeszkadzało. Miała okazję rozerwać się w miłym towarzystwie. Bardzo miłym dla oka towarzystwie, ściślej mówiąc- mam nadzieję, że nie żadne muzea. Jutro wracam do domu i ostatnie czego chcę to zwiedzanie muzeów- skrzywiła się lekko.

- Za kogo ty mnie masz?- oburzył się- cherié, naprawdę sądzisz, że oprowadziłbym piękną, młodą kobietę po muzeach kiedy w tym mieście jest wiele ciekawszych atrakcji?

- Takie Mardi Gras to ja rozumiem. Zero tłumów- stała na balkonie pokoju wpatrując się w tłumy pod nią. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie zobaczy swoich „koleżanek", które natychmiast by się wgramoliły na górę i jej małe tête- à- tête z Remy'm nie doszło by do skutku. A miała nadzieję na zupełnie inny obrót akcji.

W kawiarni zrozumiała, że go chce. Cieleśnie chce go posiadać. I w jego oczach wyczytała to samo względem jej samej. Ta noc miała się zakończyć happy endem dla obojga z nich.

- Jesteś dziwnie spięta, cherié- podszedł do niej od tyłu i obejmując ją umiejscowił swoje dłonie na poręczy.

Czuła na karku jego oddech i dreszcz podniecenia przebiegł przez jej ciało.

Remy zaczął obdarowywać jej szyję śmiałymi pocałunkami, a zarazem delikatnie przejechał dłońmi po jej rękach, przez ramiona aż po talię gdzie zatrzymał się i odwrócił Annę w swoją stronę. Zrobił to brutalniej niż się spodziewała, ale nie zaprzeczyła że jej się to podobało.

Skoro miała już przeżyć niezapomnianą noc z mężczyzną, którego już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy nie chciała aby się z nią cackał jak ze szkłem.

Natychmiast jak tylko ją obrócił wpił się w jej usta, obejmując ją mocno w pasie – zupełnie jakby miała mu uciec. Ich warg współpracowały ze sobą, przez co ich pocałunek stawał bardziej namiętny z każdą mijającą chwilą. Delikatnie przejechała językiem po jego wargach, a on odpłacił się tym samym, po czym wsunął język w jej rozchylone wargi.

Anna odruchowo przeniosła swoje dłonie na jego kark i wplotła palce w jego włosy.

Chciała, żeby ten pocałunek trwał wiecznie, ale wiedziała że to co wydarzy się po nim na zawsze zapadnie w jej pamięci. Będzie o wiele lepsze i bardziej godne zapamiętania niż namiętność tego pocałunku.

Nie było już odwrotu, Cajun zjechał rękami na jej pośladki i chwytając ją władcza podniósł do góry aby mogła opleść go nogami w pasie. Zniecierpliwiony od razu wszedł z powrotem do pokoju.

Anna osunęła się na jego tors, po czym pociągnęła jego koszulkę, aby ją ściągnąć. Aby nie stawiać jej na ziemi, Remy przycisnął ją do ściany obok łóżka, kiedy ściągała z niego t- shirt. Natychmiast, kiedy tylko wylądował na podłodze, powrócili do przerwanej czynności.

Nie było między nimi ani krzty romantyzmu, wyłącznie czysta i niczym niezmącona dzika namiętność.

Obudziły ją poranne promienie słońca wpadające przez okno do pokoju. Była sama. Remi zniknął, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to. Od początku do końca była świadoma, że tak to się skończy. Zamiast cierpkiego posmaku goryczy porzucenia czuła nutkę podniecenia. Przeżyła seks swojego życia, przygodę na jedną noc, z niesamowicie seksownym Cajunem.

Wyciągnęła się na dość przestronnym łóżku, po czym rozejrzała się po pokoju. Nie był to pokój rodem z Hiltona, ale normalnie również nie pławiła się w luksusach więc w zasadzie nie czuła się jak rozpieszczona panienka, która trafiła do zapchlonej dziury.

Ściana obok łóżka. Komoda. Stolik do kawy. Oba krzesła stojące przy stoliku. Podłoga. W końcu łóżko, a na sam koniec pod prysznicem. Uprawiali seks na każdej możliwej powierzchni pokoju, oprócz sufitu i balkonu. Chociaż gdyby którekolwiek z nich potrafiło latać sufit nie byłby dla nich problemem.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko – nawet się nie zaczerwieniła wspominając te wszystkie rzeczy jakie robiła w nocy.

Z rozmyśleń o cudownej nocy z Cajunem wyrwał ją dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu.

Sięgnęła do stolika po aparat i skrzywiła się lekko widząc, że to dziewczyny.

- Anna- rzuciła pospiesznie odbierając połączenie.

- _Do jasne cholery, co się z tobą dzieje?!_- po drugiej stronie usłyszała wściekły krzyk Carol- _miałyśmy się spotkać u mojej babci kilka godzin temu!_

- Byłam zajęta- odpowiedziała krótko.

- _Taa, nie ważne. Pamiętaj, że za godzinę mamy pociąg. Lepiej się nie spóźnij bo nie będziemy na ciebie czekać, a twoje rzeczy zostawimy na peronie_- rozłączyła się.

Prychnęła jedynie. Wydawało się, że wspaniały wieczór jej koleżanek nie miał tak fantastycznego zakończenia jak jej.

Dołączyła do Carol i Laurę na peronie, z którego planowo za piętnaście minut miał odjeżdżać ich pociąg, który wciąż jednak się jeszcze nie pojawił.

- Martwiłyśmy się o ciebie- rzuciła z lekkimi pretensjami Laura.

- Straciłam poczucie czasu- nie chciała jeszcze bardziej ich rozjuszać więc po prostu postanowiła przyjąć na klatę wszystkie ich pretensje.

- Poznałaś faceta?- spytała z sarkazmem Carol.

- A nawet jeśli to co?- zmieniła zdanie, postanowiła że nie będzie miła kiedy ktoś rzuca jej piaskiem w oczy.

- Nie pochwalisz się co to za jeden?- blondynka nie dawała za wygraną, nie wierzyła w słowa Anny i za wszelką cenę starała się ją upokorzyć.

- Cherié - miała właśnie zamiar wyrzygać dziewczynom wszystko co o nich myślała, kiedy ni stąd ni zowąd Remy pojawił się obok.

- Remy? Co ty tutaj robisz?- poczuła się lekko zażenowana widząc go. Poczuła, że lekko się czerwieni. Wspominanie ich wyczynów w samotności nie było żenujące. Ale mieć go przed sobą i wyobrażać sobie to wszystko co zrobili zeszłej nocy było czymś zupełnie innym. Czuła jego wzrok na sobie, widziała w jego oczach że on też myślał o tej nocy i czuła to skrępowanie na samą myśl do czego się posunęła.

Pochylił się i pocałował ją namiętnie, jednak krótko.

- Przyszedłem cię pożegnać- odpowiedział spoglądając z ukosa na towarzyszki Anny.

- Nie przedstawisz nas?- pierwsza z szoku otrząsnęła się Laura.

- Nie- odpowiedziała szybko i obojętnie Anna- sądziłam, że zniknąłeś na dobre.

- Zmieniłem zdanie- uśmiechnął się prowokacyjnie.

Gwałtownie przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował. Ale zupełnie inaczej niż wcześniej – bardziej żarliwie. Mieli się już nigdy więcej nie spotkać, więc to był ich ostatni pocałunek.

- Adieu, cherié- wyszeptał delikatnie zaraz przy jej ustach i wsunął jej kartkę w dłoń.

Odsunął się od niej i tak szybko jak się pojawił tak szybko zniknął w tłumie podróżników.

Anna była tak oszołomiona pocałunkiem, że nawet nie zwróciła uwagi kiedy nadjechał pociąg, który odwoził ja i jej koleżanki do domu. Po długich sekundach wpatrywania się w daleką przestrzeń otrząsnęła się w końcu z odrętwienia i spojrzała na kartkę, którą dostała od Cajuna.

Dama kier.

Zdezorientowana nie wiedząc co owa karta oznaczała schowała ją pod stanikiem i chwyciła za swój plecak kierując się w stronę pociągu, nie zwracając uwagi na koleżanki domagające się wyjaśnień.


End file.
